Chosen One: The Tale of Ming Li
by JWatso11
Summary: One hundred years after the Watcher's council deactivated all the slayers and banished the vampires and demons into another dimension, one vampire seems to slip past the guardians of the other world, and Ming Li has been the chosen one to fight her.


Chosen One: The Tale of Ming Li

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

"In 2003, a slayer by the name of Buffy Anne Summers did the unthinkable. She arranged the essence of the magical Scythe to awaken the slayers world wide. With the awakening of every slayer, it caused a permanent ripple in the line. The line was destroyed when every potential slayer, became a slayer. Quite frankly, to see this in my lifetime was the most remarkable sighting ever seen. Not only where there already two slayers, but thousands more were able to fight this great fight between good and evil. Because of this sudden opening, Buffy and her gang quickly went out to find all the slayers to raise an army to fight against the never ending evil. However, twenty five years later, after a great battle with a most powerful Turok-Han she has faced, I saw with my own eyes the greatest slayer to have ever been born… fall. Buffy's funeral was indeed something that I dreaded to see, again. Me being her watcher I had seen great feats with Buffy. She had to be the most memorable slayer in our time, since the first slayer. –Rupert Giles" Aimi read out loud. Ming Li eyes were wide open with every word that Aimi spoke. "I just can not believe that a slayer lived for so long." Ming Li stated in shock. Aimi nods her head and stands up. "There just has to be more information about the slayer line somewhere." She states looking through the stacks of books on the bookshelf. Ming Li stands up, "Well, we can find it later. I don't think we should be out this late." She stutters. Aimi chuckles while continuing to look through the books. "C'mon Ming Li, are you scared we are going to get attacked? Vampires and vampire slayers are a fictional story from America." Aimi assures Ming Li.

Suddenly, a noise of a door knob opening caught the attention of Ming Li. Out the corner of her eye; she spots someone. Ming Li quickly grabs a hold of Aimi's arm and swiftly hides behind two big boxes. Two large men and an elderly woman walk into the library. "Shame on you." The elderly woman began, "I had more faith in the both of you. How are we suppose to take seize of China if you two are killing people?" The elderly woman sternly states. The bigger of the two men began to talk, however the elderly woman held her hand up for silence. "Shh." She began, "Someone is here." The elderly woman then sniffs the air, "Smells like two ladies. Skull, find the two girls and destroy them. Charles, follow me." She demands while disappearing into another room. The bigger of the two men walked around the room sniffing for Ming Li and Aimi. The two girls still behind the boxes started to become worried. "What are we going to do?" Aimi panicked. Ming Li with a racing heart couldn't concentrate. "Did you hear that old lady? She sent him to kill us." Aimi continued. A thousand thoughts raced through Ming Li's mind, until she came up with a plan. "Listen, I am going to distract him, leave! Get help!" Ming Li suggested. Aimi hugged Ming Li, "No, I am not leaving you here with this big man!" Aimi replied. Ming Li nods her head in approval and whispers in Aimi's ear. Aimi stops Ming Li and whispers into her ear. "That is a great idea, but are you sure?" Ming Li asked. Aimi nods her head and they hug each other. "Ready?" Aimi requests. Without saying another word Ming Li nods and she jumps out from behind the boxes. "Hey! Looking for me?" She yells. The man turns around to face Ming Li and his face is disoriented with fangs. "Vampire…" Ming Li whispers. Struck with fear Ming Li is frozen. Aimi seeing the petrified look in her friends' eyes gave her the brave heart to stand up. "Hey! Look at me! Young…" She began until seeing the face of pure evil. "What the hell are you?" Aimi shouts.

Skull looks at the two girls while smiling. "Your end." He smirks. Then, Skull quickly moves to Aimi and Ming Li. Slaps Ming Li forcing her to the bookshelves. Aimi feeling threatened kicks Skull sending him back, a few steps. "Pitiful girl, you think your meaningless assaults will affect me? Ha! I laugh at weaklings like you. However, you are brave, I shall kill you quickly. Or better yet, kill your friend and make you watch." Skull states turning around and making his way over to an unconscious Ming Li who laid in the rubble of the bookshelves.

"NO!" Aimi began, then she suddenly shouts out "Spontaneous D'for a!" with orbs of light, it hurled Skull across the room into a wall. Aimi stumbles and stands up Ming Li. "C'mon girl! Wake up!" Aimi begs. Finally being able to gain a slight bit of consciousness Ming Li slowly makes her way, with the help of Aimi, to the exit of the library. Skull stands back up in amazement, "So, I see you're a witch. Practicing magicks, huh?" He laughs. "I will enjoy killing you now." He states again hitting Ming Li spinning her into a table. The minute Skull wraps his hand around Aimi's neck, the elderly lady stops him. With her bitter smile and wretched laugh, "Skull, I sent you to kill two vulnerable girls and you can't even do that? I should dispose of your corpse." She began. With a wave of her wrinkled hand, she stood Ming Li up and pinned her against the wall. "Open your eyes my dear, you will need to see this." She laughs, her teeth becomes long and sharp growing closer to Aimi's neck. Aimi's body tightens up anticipating the painful bite.

Before the elderly lady could take a bite of Aimi's neck Skull is sent into dust, startling the old woman. "What the hell!" She yells, turning around to see a middle aged man holding a cross bow. He walks closer to the scene, "Madam Amelia, put the girl down! Face me! I have been hunting for you!" The man shouts. Madam Amelia laughs. "Hmm, I see. No wonder they call you a watcher. Have you come to claim these young lives?" She smirks. The man nods. "Well, you can have them." She surrenders. Before letting her grip go of Aimi her teeth slowly deteriorates back to normal, then she let Aimi loose. Smiling, whispering in her ear before walking completely past her. "He can have your body. But it will be soulless." She states quickly turning around and snapping Aimi's neck. Ming Li screams out before falling to the ground in tears. The man sends an arrow hurling at Madam Amelia, however, her powers slowed the arrow down torching it. "Foolish human, your state is in danger. I will rule over the entire China dynasty, and I will sit you up to watch me kill every human, you're a watcher right?" She laughs fading off into the scenery.

The man slowly walks over to Ming Li and extends his hand for assistance. Ming Li looks up at the hand and grabs it. Gradually standing up, she spots the body of Aimi lying in the rubble of broken tables, chairs and bookshelves. "Ming Li?" The man stated. She looks into his dark blue eyes in confusion, "How do you know of me?" Ming Li wearily responds. "It is of great honor." The man states while kneeling down to her. Slightly disturbed Ming Li walks towards the exit of the building. "No wait! You cannot leave without me!" The man states chasing after Ming Li. She quickly runs out the door and makes it half way down the ally before falling to the ground. The man catches up to Ming Li and assists her in standing once again, "Please follow me." He impatiently states. Giving up all hope, Ming Li gives in to the mysterious man and follows him to a nicely made house.

Still confused, disgusted and disturbed about the events of the night, Ming Li sits down at the table as the man fixes her a cup of tea. "Here, drink this. This will calm you down." He states pouring the tea in the cup. "What happened back there?" Ming Li murmurs. "Well, those are what we call vampires." He began. Ming Li's heart raced and her eyes widen. "I knew that." She finished. The man nods, "Yes, I am sure you did." He calmly states. "What do they want?" Ming Li asks. The man inhales and exhales. "Blood." He regrettably state. Ming Li sets her cup of tea on the coaster and a tear falls from her eye, however she catches it before it drips off her face. She looks around at the various books, pictures and weapons posted around the room. "Are you going to kill me?" She cries. The man shakes his head. "No, I am here to train you." He whispers. "Train me? Train me for what?" Ming Li shrieks. "Ming Li Sato, you are the chosen one." He began. Ming Li stands up from the table in disbelief. "Chosen one?" She questions. "Yes, the chosen one. My name is Hiroshi Morioka, and I have been selected to be your watcher." Hiroshi confirms. Feeling a bit shaken in the knees Ming Li walks over to the couch and sits down. "I understand this is something that you are not too sure of." Hiroshi began. "Stop." Ming Li orders. "The chosen one? As in the slayer?" She asks. Hiroshi nods his head. "I have only read books, heard stories." She state in disbelief. "Please listen and I will make you knowledgeable of your destiny." Hiroshi suggests. Ming Li agrees and Hiroshi disappears to the back room to retrieve some very important information.

Within ten minutes Hiroshi returns with a golden bowel, liquid powder and dust. He sets the bowel on the table, pours the liquid powder in the bowel, and grabs a pinch of dust and before tossing it into the bowel he whispers, "Ignite!" This causes the bowel to quickly form steam which starts twirling around the room and forming scenery.

_Welcome Ming Li, warrior of the Takahashi Dynasty. I can completely understand if you are in a state of shock or self denial. However, the line has chosen you, you alone will stand against the vampires, demons and unworldly evil that threatens our way of life._

"Wait, how is this even possible? Why me?" Ming Li began to question. Hiroshi placed his finger over his lips signaling for Ming Li to remain calm. "Hush, listen to the spirits of the Shadow Men."

_Ming Li, in the year of twenty thirty-one, we lost the greatest warrior of all. Her name was Buffy Summers. She had proven to be the most superior Slayer the line has ever Chosen. She had great agility, strength and she could endure anything. However, she broke the line. In the year two thousand and three she awakened slayers across the globe. This disrupted the natural order of balance. The balance did shift from evil to good, however that is something that isn't stable. Seventy five years ago, after the great Willow banished evil from our world, we the shadow men, hindered the soul of the demon it took to create the slayer and placed it deep within different young woman throughout the generations to make sure another slayer isn't called until need be. However, in this year of twenty-one o'three we have seen a shift of power from good back to evil. A few vampires have escaped the demon dimension and have made it back to our world. So, we have used the powers of the great Willow to channel the Slayer. The line has picked you. We have assigned to you a great Watcher who will train you to become a master warrior and eliminate Madam Amelia of nineteen thirty-three and shift the balance from evil back to good. Please, use this as a forewarning, as the Slayer, your life is short. With this timeframe, use it constructively, as Buffy did and your life will be long._

The fog quickly dissipated and Hiroshi sat next to Ming Li. "I know you are in shock, however, the dynasty is in need of help. We can begin immediately."

Yet, Ming Li sat in silence. "I'm only sixteen." Hiroshi nods his head, "That is when the Slayer is called."

Ming Li stands up and grabs her belongings. "I can't do this. I am sorry; I have school in a few hours." Hiroshi stands up behind her, "Listen, I understand this isn't the life you would like for yourself. Meanwhile, while you're sleeping, Madam Amelia is going to kill hundreds of people, and we have called it upon you to fight her." Hiroshi states giving a mixed emotion face. Ming Li thinks about her options and opens the door and walks out. Hiroshi closed the door behind her hoping that she would change her mind.

Walking down the dark streets Ming Li began to think about the future she had planned for herself. "I can't believe this. I am destined to die." She thought to herself. "I am the Slayer." She continued to think. As she walked down the dark lonely streets three males walked from around the corner and bumped into Ming Li knocking her over. "Watch where the hell you're going!" She shouts. The three males stop. Ming Li becoming weary quickly picks herself up dusts off and begins to quickly walk off. "I have to be more careful out here." She whispers.

Turning the corner she finds the same three men from two blocks ago standing in front of her. Nervous she tries not to make eye contact. She quickly gazes up at the three men. "Okay, please, I am not in the mood to play." One of the men steps up into the light, his fangs sharp and his snarl deep. Ming Li steps back a few steps to step directly into Madam Amelia. "Hello my child. Nice to see you again, ahhh, do you miss your friend yet?" She taunted. A pit of anger boiled inside of Ming Li. "Take that back." She demanded. "Silly human, I can crush you with the snap of my fingers." Madam Amelia laughed. "Kill her." She ordered her goons. The three bear shaped men ran to attack Ming Li. She turned around, inhaled and exhaled, then attacked the three men. Punching, ducking, kicking and throwing. Ming Li managed to beat up the three men; however, she failed to stake them. Therefore, the three vampires stood back to their feet and began attack Ming Li. Punching, kicking and throwing her around. A battered and bruised Ming Li lay on the ground bleeding from her mouth, staring at her attackers. Looking past the vampires she notes a branch broken off a tree. Doing a twirling kick and getting back to her feet she managed to flip to the branch and staking her first vampire. Excited and enjoying the adrenaline she quickly beats up the remaining two vampires and stakes them into dust. Tired and bruised Ming Li sat on the ground crying her eyes out.

Around five o'clock in the morning Ming Li walked into her home closing the door behind her. Her parents lying on the living room couch asleep, waiting for their daughter to return home. Ming Li walks over into the living room kissing them on the cheek. The warm kiss awakes her mother. "Ming Li, where have you been? Your father and I have been absolutely worried." Her mother confronts. Ming Li being tired and sore tried to avoid any confrontation with her parents. "Get in here right now young lady!" Her father demands wiping away any crust from his eyes. Ming Li walks into the living room and looks her parents in the eyes. "Mother; Father. No disrespect at all. However, I can no longer stay here." Ming Li staring down at the floor. Her father stood in confusion. "What do you mean no longer stay here?" Her father posed. Rubbing her hands through her hair, "Mother, Father…" She began, "Today Aimi was killed." She pauses. "By an old vampire, and today I was called." She sighs. Her father slowly holds onto her mothers' hand. "What do you mean called? Who called you?" Her mother cries out. Ming Li stands from the sofa and walks over to the arch way, "Parents, I have valued everything you have taught me in my years of living. But tonight, I have been reborn. Tonight, I have been called to be the warrior of the Takahashi Dynasty; tonight I have been chosen to become the Slayer." Ming Li finishes before walking up the stairway to her room.

The next morning instead of preparing herself for school like she has done for so many years, Ming Li began packing her things. Her mother being concerned about her daughters' well being, she stands in the doorway of Ming Li's room. "Daughter, you are the warrior?" She asks. Ming Li slowly nods her head and she places a shirt in her backpack. "How?" Ming Li's mother asks. "Mother! No questions! Just know that I have been destined to make this transition in my life." Ming Li states relieving a big sigh. "Ming Li, I know the way of the warrior, or the Slayer. You see." She began walking into the room, "My grandmother was an activated Slayer, and she lived a full life. She didn't have to fight the vampires, or demons." She finished. Closing her bag she looks up at her mother with eyes filled with tears, "Mother, I don't want this." Ming Li cried out. Ming Lis' mother swiftly walks over and holds her daughter. "It's okay Ming Li. Everything is going to be okay." She consoles. "Will I die?" Ming Li asks. Her mother looks into her terrified daughters' eyes and slowly nods her head. "It's the way of the warrior. Make your mother and father proud." Her mother finishes, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. "What ever your life leads you Ming Li, I will always love you." She walks out the room.

Ming Li walks up to Hiroshi's front door, and before she can knock on it, the door opens. "It took you long enough; it is time to train, are you ready?" Hiroshi states with a warming smile. Ming Li nods her head. For countless hours, Ming Li and Hiroshi trained, training to perfect Ming Li's techniques. Over the hours, Ming Li and Hiroshi practiced Koryu, Jujustu and Kenjutsu. With a feeling of self worth, Hiroshi thought that the time was right for Ming Li to fight a few vampires.

Walking down the dark ally, Hiroshi and Ming Li stand guard. "So, how long have you been a watcher?" Ming Li started trying to break the ice, "Well, I have been a Watcher for twenty years now. However, I have never had a slayer. When the watcher's council discontinued the slayer line, they continued to train watchers, but hadn't assigned any slayers to them. Until about three years ago, I was assigned to you. I had been looking all over China for you. Now I feel that I have fully trained you. But you must remember, never tell anyone of your occupation, it can be very dangerous to them." Hiroshi warned. Ming Li nods her head, as they share an intriguing moment between one another. As the moment begins to lift Ming Li gets a strange feeling in her gut, "Ouch." She states clutching onto her abdomen. "That means danger is close." Hiroshi states. Within moments a vampire jumps up behind them striking Hiroshi to the ground instantly knocking him out. A few kicks, turns and jumps Ming Li was able to kill one vampire. However, the second vampire kicks Ming Li into a brick wall nearly knocking her unconscious. Stumbling up, Ming Li stands on her feet. The vampire grabs a hold of Ming Li and holds her for Madam Amelia to appear from behind the fog. Clapping her hands she smirks, "Oh, I see someone has become slightly braver than before." She begins, "Hmm, last I seen you, you were pinned up against the wall." She laughs. She glances over to the right to notice Hiroshi lying on the ground, then back to Ming Li who is struggling to free herself. "Hmm," she begins walking closer to both vampire and Ming Li. She places both hands around Ming Li's head. "Yes, yes, how interesting." She smiles, "Slayer." She finishes. Madam Amelia waves her hands and Hiroshi levitates into the air and is placed upright. "Open your eyes watcher. I see you found the new slayer. As her watcher I am going to do handle this. No more mistakes, and as her watcher you will watch her get killed." Madam Amelia smiled. Her teeth grew longer and the male vampire let loose of Ming Li, however Madam Amelia kept a tight mystical grip on her. "Foolish slayer," She began. "I have been around for centuries watching, waiting and now my time has come and I will not allow you or your foolish watcher to render me from this great achievement." Madam Amelia face drew closer to Ming Li's neck. Then, she bit down into her neck.

"NO!" Hiroshi shouted. Ming Li's body was quickly becoming drained of its blood. She became weaker and weaker and her eyes slowly shut. The memories of previous slayers and their deaths came flashing in. Also the death of Aimi flashed as she remembers the cold body of her best friend lying between the rubble. Before her body was completely drained, Madam Amelia was hit knocking her down to her knees. "Get your hands off my daughter!" Ming Li's mother stated in tears. Madam Amelia stands allowing both Hiroshi and Ming Li to fall to the ground. Her new attention is focused on Ming Li's mother. "Daughter? How interesting. I have always wanted to kill the mother of the Slayer. Tell me something; is your blood as rich as hers?" Amelia states seemingly gliding towards Ming Li's mother knocking her to her back. While on top, Amelia takes a bite into her neck and quickly drains the blood of Ming Li's mother. Hiroshi scrambles to make his way over Ming Li and helps her up. "Wake up, wake up!" He panics, looking up and Madam Amelia. Hiroshi decides to help Ming Li up and make a get away.

The next morning Ming Li awoke at the hospital. "Are you okay?" Hiroshi states holding onto Ming Li's hand. "What happen?" Ming Li faintly state. She looks around and quickly sits up. "No, lay back down you are still weak." Hiroshi suggests. "What the hell happen?" Ming Li demanded. Just then, a doctor walks into the room. "Well, good morning Ming Li. It is a sight to see you awake. You must have had a rough night?" The doctor asks smiling. "I don't see anything funny." Ming Li threats. "I thought I heard my mothers' voice, where is she?" She asks. The doctor looks at Hiroshi and back towards Ming Li. "I will tell her." Hiroshi states before the doctor can utter any words. Hiroshi then stands up and kneels back down to her side. "Last night, it showed true tests of your strength. However, you almost died." He began taking a deep breath. "Last night we were followed. Your mother was at the fight scene. She saved your life, however at the expense of hers." Pause. "Your mother was killed." Hiroshi finishes. Ming Li body tenses and she falls into a state of shock. "Killed?" She states dazed. Hiroshi nods his head. Her heart begins to break and her fears are finally realized. "Madam Amelia did it?" She asks. Hiroshi nods slowly. "I'm sorry." He states ashamed. "No, I'm sorry." She retorts. Ming Li pulls all the cords off her and search for her clothes. "What are you doing? You cannot go too quickly, you have to heal." Hiroshi warns. "I'm fine." Ming Li responds.

After three days of hunting, Ming Li was able to find a lead to Madam Amelia. "Look, here is the plan, I will go in, kill anything that tries to fight and find her, kill her, and then I will no longer be the slayer." She demands. Hiroshi worried about her transactions, "As a slayer, I can understand the feeling you might have. The overwhelming sensation to fight and kill, but your plan has flaws written all over it. Ming Li, my job as your watcher is to protect you, if you die, then what?" He responds. She shrugs her shoulders. "Hiroshi, I am dead. I have been dead for four days, if you have not noticed. But if I go in here and die, be my watcher and watch me die. I am a warrior, I fear none, and all fear me." She stipulates, grabbing all her materials and her blueprint. "Well if you're going to go anyway, don't you think you will need some protection?" Hiroshi states pulling out a book of spells. Ming Li holds her hand up signaling him to stop. "No." She then walks out the door.

Walking into a abandoned building clean across town all Ming Li sees is bodies and vampires feeding on the bodies. She looks around, timid, afraid that the vampires know who she is. Ming Li pulls out her sword, "C'mon take someone of your own size." She smirks. This catches the attention of the vampires. A woman dressed in all black approaches Ming Li. "Slayer." The woman states. The voice is familiar and sends a chill down Ming Li's spine. "I don't want to fight you. I want Madam Amelia." Ming Li states. "Do you not know who I am Slayer?" The woman says. Ming Li spin kicks the woman into a group of vampires and runs up the stairway. "GET HER!" The woman screams. Vampires began jumping out from every direction, and from every direction Ming Li slaughtered them all.

Then the woman in black appeared before a door. She woman removes her scarf and hat and it appears to be Aimi. "Miss me best friend?" She asks grinning. Stunned Ming Li falls back a few steps, but her stumble is quickly accompanied by a sigh of relief, "Move out of my way Aimi, I don't want have to slay you." Ming Li threatened. Aimi smiled. "Never," She yelled before charging at Ming Li. Between kicks, punches, throwing and bleeding they stand, again, in front of each other. "You have an option here Aimi, you can stay and challenge me, get killed, or leave and I spare your life." Ming Li bargained. Aimi laughs at Ming Li's threat. "You know, I would like for you to spare my life, however, it was taken from me a week ago. So, I will just stay here and kill you." She said again, charging at Ming Li. However, Ming Li jumped over her head and within moments Aimi is sent into a dust, as a tear breaks Ming Li's eye, "I told you. I would spare your life. You refused, sorry." She stated before kicking down the door to Madam Amelia's room. Before she can look around the room, Ming Li is kicked to the ground. "Nice to see you spent no time killing off all my minions. It's okay. They were annoying me anyway; it is time to raise another army." She laughed. Ming Li does a flip and stands herself back up. "I have come here to claim your life in the name of my mothers." Ming Li states.

After an intense battle the two find themselves face to face, once again. Ming Li stares death in the face. "Your breath stinks. When was the last time you brushed your teeth? 1933?" Ming Li jokes causing Madam Amelia to toss her across the room. "You're weak, just like the previous slayers before you, so easy to kill." Madam Amelia laughs. Another intense battle and Madam Amelia has Ming Li in a headlock. "The most beautiful thing about being a slayer is death. Death is your gift, whether you are giving it or receiving it. You will never win, that's why there is so many of you. Your lifespan is that of a fly, sometimes you might live slightly longer, but other times you are dead within a few minutes. Just like now." Madam Amelia state, "Whether you think you won this battle or not, by the time the last drop of blood leaves my body, you will be dead." Ming Li states while Madam Amelia sinks her teeth into her neck.

As her body is drained of her blood, Hiroshi runs into the room to witness the death that is claiming the life of a slayer. "Oh no, stop!" He shouts. Ming Li smiles, "its okay, my purpose is fulfilled. I have avenged the death of my friend and mother." She chuckles, "My blood is filled with Holy Water…" She whispers as the last drop of blood exits her body. Madam Amelia throws the lifeless body of Ming Li to the floor. "Hiroshi, welcome to the end! The slayer is dead, you witnessed it, and there is absolutely nothing you can do." Madam Amelia taunts. "This building will never be used for evil again." Hiroshi turns around and begins to walk out, "I have witnessed too much!" He finishes. Madam Amelia confused as to why he isn't fighting her she tries to use her powers to disable his movements. However, as she placed her hand out, she could see the veins popping and her skin burning. "What is going on?" She yells. As Hiroshi walks down the hall, "Holy Water, she had it injected into her body." He states while lighting a match and dropping it onto the wooden floor. Madam Amelia's body is caught on fire from the inside and she is sent into dust.

From outside, Hiroshi watches as the house burns to the grown. Tears streaming down his face he takes out his cell phone and calls a number, "Yes, Ming Li has been killed. Thank you." He finishes, hanging up the phone and walking away.


End file.
